Péché
by Suki Pie
Summary: [Twoshot] Newt selalu tahu, meski ia menyangkalnya sepenuh hati. Mencintai Minho adalah sebuah kesalahan.


**Britania Raya, September 1864 **

Newt berjalan menjauh dari ruang pesta dansa.

Pemuda pirang itu tak pernah suka dengan keramaian, meski pesona yang dimilikinya terkadang menarik semua orang untuk mendekatinya (maupun seorang _lady,_ ataupun seorang _lord_). _Well, _tidak hanya satu kali ini saja Newt membiarkan kakinya membawa ke tempat yang sepi dan paling terisolir. Membiarkan alunan-alunan berani Dmitri Shostakovich, _The Second Waltz_, bergema di ruang dansa menjadi terdengar samar.

Sejujurnya, Newt hanya merasa bosan, begitu lagi-lagi banyak putri dengan gaun berenda (yang membuatnya gerah jika Newt sendiri memakainya, tapi tidak, ia tidak akan memakainya) datang dengan segala tingkah anggunnya untuk menarik perhatian. Untuk menjadi pasangan dansanya malam itu, tentunya.

Oh, Newt selalu memiliki banyak cara untuk menolaknya—dengan sopan dan elegan, tentu saja. Tinggal memberikan senyum terbaiknya—bagaimana bibir tipis itu melengkung manis dan sempurna—mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai penolakan, setelah itu berkata bahwa ia sedang berada dalam masa pengawasan. Meski dalam hati merasa bersalah begitu wajah-wajah wanita bersolek di depannya menunjukan gurat kecewa.

Terserah, yang jelas, Newt hanya ingin merasa bebas untuk sementara.

Dan balkon gedung sayap timur menjadi pijakannya saat ini.

Dengan kedua lengan bertumpu pada dinding pagar pembatas, yang terlihat anggun dari bawah sana karena separuhnya tertutupi oleh kain beludru merah, dihias oleh serat benang emas yang dipilin menjadi satu tepat di ujungnya, dan lilin-lilin kecil yang tersimpan tidak jauh dari meja tinggi di setiap sisi balkon. Memberikan kesan romantis namun misterius di saat bersamaan.

"Maaf, _Sir—_"

Satu suara _baritone_ di belakangnya, Newt berbalik dengan spontan. Tangan kanan bergerak refleks ke bagian pinggang, menarik _revolver_ model _colt peacekeeper_ yang tersimpan manis di sekitar ikat pinggang, hingga ujung_revolver_ yang terlihat bagai lubang tanpa dasar itu teracung ke depan, tepat diarahkan pada sasaran.

Sasaran yang saat ini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"_Wait, calm down, calm down,_" pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangannya—tanda perdamaian—dan raut datar yang terpoles jelas di wajah berahang tegasnya menunjukan bahwa dia tidak panik, meski nyawanya bisa melayang kapan saja andai Newt menarik pelatuknya.

Mata Newt memicing. Dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, ia tahu pemuda itu seorang bangsawan—sama sepertinya. Newt bisa menyadarinya cepat dari cara bagaimana dia berdiri dengan tegap, sorot mata yang tajam, dan _revolver_ model lain bertengger manis di samping tubuhnya.

Namun mata sipit yang menatapnya itu membuat Newt yakin bahwa sang bangsawan di depannya ini tidak satu rumpun dengannya.

"Kau…" perlahan—sangat perlahan—Newt menurunkan _revolver _yang tadi sempat diarahkannya, memastikan bahwa pemuda berwajah asing itu bukanlah seorang penyusup, atau musuh. "Orang Asia?"

Ada dengusan kecil yang keluar. "Sopan sekali," sindirnya, "namaku Minho. Dan ya, darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku adalah darah Asia. Ada masalah dengan hal itu, _Sir?_"

_Minho_. Newt mengucap nama itu dalam benaknya tanpa sadar. Perangainya yang justru terlihat tidak sopan di mata Newt, tipikal orang-orang yang tak ingin dibantah apalagi diperintah. Newt bahkan bisa mengenali kepribadiannya secara sekilas walau ini kali pertama mereka bertemu.

"Lalu kau?" ternyata pemuda Asia itu, Minho, juga menuntut hal yang sama. "Seorang penyusup sepertimu pasti memiliki na—"

"Hei!" Newt protes, ia berteriak tanpa sadar (salah satu hal yang tidak boleh dilakukannya), tapi ketika harga dirinya dijatuhkan tanpa sebab ia akan melakukannya. "Tolong jaga cara bicaramu, Mr. Minho. Aku di sini bertugas sebagai seorang pengawal ratu."

Bibir tipis Minho menekuk geli, "seorang _marquess_, eh?"

"Bagaimana—"

"Kau sama sepertiku," sela Minho cepat. Sungguh, Newt bisa menilai etika yang dimiliki Minho sepertinya harus sedikit diperbaiki. "Jadi, siapa namamu, _Lord_?"

Satu alis Newt terangkat. Koreksi, cara bagaimana Minho bertanya dan menyebut kata 'lord' tadi cukup terdengar sopan dan elegan di gendang telinganya. Baiklah, ia memberikan nilai tujuh koma lima untuk pria Asia di depannya ini.

"Newton." Sahut si pirang kalem, "tapi semua orang biasa memanggilku, Newt."

"_Newton?_" ulang Minho, nada tidak percaya terselip ketika ia berbicara. "Maksudmu, ilmuwan fisikan itu?"

Newt memutar kedua bola matanya malas, pertanyaan itu sering kali ia dapatkan ketika mengucap nama lengkapnya—yang anehnya—tanpa marga yang pasti.

"Ada yang salah dengan itu, _Lord _Minho?"

"Tidak, tidak," Minho menggelengkan kepala, merasa mungkin pertanyaannya tadi menyinggung perasaan pemuda pirang yang baru saja ditemuinya. "Aku hanya terkejut, tidak jarang ada orang yang menggunakan nama itu. Maksudku, ilmuwan-ilmuwan yang berpengaruh pada dunia memang jarang diabadikan dalam diri seseorang, bukan?"

Kali ini, angka yang diberikan Newt untuknya naik menjadi delapan. Sang _marquess_ keturuan Asia di depannya ini ternyata memiliki ciri khas tersendiri ketika mengajak berbincang lawan bicaranya. Entah mengapa, ada satu hal yang membuat Newt merasa nyaman.

"Begitukah? _Well, _mungkin memang benar," Newt mengangkat bahu, terkekeh geli begitu sadar dirinya mengikuti alur pembicaraan Minho. "Omong-omong, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan seorang _marquess_ yang berbeda sepertimu, _Lord—_"

"_It's Minho_," untuk kali kedua Minho menyela ucapanya, tapi disertai dengan seulas senyum lebar yang tersungging di wajah tegasnya, "cukup Minho saja, Newt."

Bertambah lagi, delapan koma lima untuk sekarang. Minho adalah _marquess _pertama yang ditemuinya dengan sifat sok akrab yang melekat. Pemuda Asia itu ternyata orang yang supel.

"Baiklah, Minho." Newt mengangguk. Senjata tembak yang dikeluarkannya tadi sempat terlupakan, ia kembali menyimpannya di saku terbuka dekat ikat pinggang yang terkadang membuatnya sesak. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Minho mengibaskan satu tangannya di depan wajah Newt. "Tidak perlu bersikap formal seperti itu di depanku. Membuatku muak, kau tahu."

"Ini sudah menjadi bawaan, Minho. Juga tata krama,"

"Tapi tidak untukku." Minho bersikeras. Ia menatap Newt dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali pada wajah kecil dengan mata bulat karamel yang sempat membuatnya terpaku. "Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, wajahmu terlalu manis untuk jabatan _marquess _yang diberikan."

Coret untuk nilai delapan koma limanya. Newt menggantinya dengan angka nol, besar. Dan semoga saja tidak ada rona merah yang mencoret wajahnya saat ini. Demi Tuhan, dia itu laki-laki! Kata manis mustahil adanya.

"Kau, _Lord _Minho, dengarkan baik-baik—"

"Newt!"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh.

Setiap kata maki yang siap diluncurkan Newt terhenti dengan cepat di ujung lidahnya. Newt merasa tubuhnya mematung sejenak—hanya sejenak, tapi seperti berapa tahun lamanya—begitu mendapati orang yang tak asing lagi baginya berdiri di sana, di antara tirai beludru tebal—sisi kanan dan kirinya—yang menghiasi pintu balkon, dalam keadaan terbuka. Mengabaikan hiruk pikuk pesta yang mulai monoton, dan alunan nada yang berubah menjadi karya Richard Rodgers, _Edelweiss Waltz. _

Sorot mata Newt menajam. Ada kesalahn kecil yang dilakukannya malam ini. "Oh, Gally." Ucapnya pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar. Newt tahu saat ini Minho menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Tapi ia tak peduli.

"Cepat masuk, sebentar lagi kereta akan datang."

Newt mengangguk samar. Kereta kuda datang itu artinya ia pulang. Tugas mengawal ratu akan segera berakhir.

Namun detik sebelum kakinya benar-benar melangkah, pergerakan kecil menghentikan laju kepergiannya. Seseorang menahan lengannya. Newt menoleh, kelima jemari yang terlihat kasar namun menawarkan sebuah perlindungan milik Minho melingkar manis di satu pergelangan tangan kecilnya (Newt selalu membenci jika seseorang berkata seperti itu padanya, tapi Thomas—sepupunya yang lebih muda, adalah pengecualian).

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Newton."

Pemuda pirang itu menyugingkan senyum tipis, samar meski terkesan tulus. Minho baru melepaskan pegangan tanpa sadarnya begitu Newt mengangguk, mengucap janji secara tidak langsung dan lisan.

Sol sepatu bot karet tebal Newt berjalan melintasi lantai balkon. Mendekat ke arah laki-laki berambut pendek dan pirang yang sama sepertinya, dua alis yang saling menekuk, dan bibir yang tidak membentuk garis. Tanpa lengkungan. Menunggunya dengan sabar, meski kedua lengan bersilang defensif mengatakan sebaliknya.

Sampai sang _marquess _Inggris menghilang di balik tikungan dan tirai beludru yang menutupinya, sepasang mata sipit Asia di belakangnya tak pernah sedikit pun berpaling. Meski Newt sendiri tidak tahu, atau ia mencoba mengabaikannya? Entahlah.

Yang jelas, manik hitam Minho sama sekali tidak lepas dari sosoknya.

**~ooOOoo~**

**.**

**.**

**"Péché"**

**Maze Runner Trilogy © James Dashner**

**Péché ****© Suki Pie**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Victorian!AU. Long-twoshot. Typo(s). OOC. Alur agak kecepetan. And anything. **

**.**

**"_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Part 1 of 2 **

_"It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much remember." _

(Anonymous, quote of love)

**.**

**.**

**~ooOOoo~**

Malam itu, kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya dalam keadaan hening.

Gally tidak membuka suara sedikit pun. Hal yang biasa, sebenarnya. Namun malam ini Newt merasa laki-laki itu jauh lebih pendiam dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya jika mereka baru saja pulang dari acara pesta dansa. Maka dari itu, rasa bosan yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya ia lampiaskan pada keadaan luar yang dilihatnya lewat kaca jendela kecil, bergerak seolah-olah jalanan yang melaju. Yang terkadang diselingi oleh suara derak roda dan pekikan kuda.

"Mendapat teman baru, eh?"

Ujung mata Newt melirik Gally—yang sama memandang jauh ke luar sana namun dari sisi yang berbeda—lalu menyahut balik. "Begitulah."

"Sesama _marquess_ ternyata," tebak Gally telak, bahkan tanpa mendengar penjelasan Newt terlebih dahulu. "Kalau tidak salah, aku mendengar seorang _Duke_ memiliki pengawal hebat yang diangkat karena memiliki darah keturunan Asia."

Tak ada sahutan yang terdengar, Gally tahu Newt mendengarnya. Pemuda pirang itu hanya tidak ingin berdebat dalam pembicaraan yang terkadang tidak masuk akal. Karena Newt sadar—begitu sadar—bahwa kelimat yang dilontarkan Gally untuknya tadi mengandung berbagai makna yang terselip, juga berbeda. Dan mungkin satu di antaranya jauh dari perkiraan Newt sendiri. Untuk itu, ia tak meresponnya lebih jauh lagi, dan membiarkan Gally larut dalam pikirannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa adalah pilihan bijak selama perjalanan berlangsung.

Butuh waktu tiga puluh menit lebih hingga kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi berhenti. Newt tersadar dari lamunannya, bangunan _mansion_ tua gaya klasik yang menjadi tempat perhentian cukup membuatnya tahu bahwa mereka sudah sampai.

Seseorang membuka pintu kereta, Gally yang pertama keluar setelah itu Newt mengekor di belakang. Hingga ujung sepatu terakhirnya menyentuh tanah berbatu yang kasar, saat itu gelar _marquess_ yang dipikulnya menghilang. Rumah adalah tempat di mana seorang Newt yang asli terlahir. Tanpa gelar dan tuntutan tugas.

Newt melangkah dengan terburu-buru—cara efektif agar ia bisa menghindar dari Gally secepatnya. Ia tahu perbincangan di kereta tadi tidak akan ada habisnya sebelum mereka membuat kesepakatan pasti. Namun Gally berhasil menyadari gelagatnya, berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah Newt, lalu menarik siku si pemuda pirang hingga nyaris membuatnya terjungkal, jika Newt tidak menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan gesit. Kepala pirang itu menoleh, ada sorot jengkel yang melintas dalam mata karamelnya.

"Dengar Newton," suara Gally mendadak dalam, penuh akan peringatan yang lebih kedengaran seperti ancaman. "Jangan bertindak gegabah dan sesuka hatimu. Ingat kembali apa yang para _Duke _lakukan—"

"Jangan. Berani. Mengingatkan."

Newt menggeram tertahan (ada gemuruh tidak nyaman di dadanya), menepis tangan Gally yang masih menggenggam sikunya dengan kasar, lalu menatap sepasang iris tajam Gally tanpa perlu keramahan yang ditujukan olehnya. Newt selalu tahu, apa yang dikatakan Gally jika sudah menyangkut hal-yang-tidak-boleh-diingatnya semata-mata untuk mengekangnya, dari masa lalu, dari berbagai luka yang hingga saat ini—belum sembuh.

"Hentikan, Gally." Tukas Newt kemudian, dingin dan sinis. "Kau pikir semua orang sepertiku itu bekerja di bawah pimpinan para _duke?_" ada tawa getir yang keluar, "jangan bodoh."

Gally menudingnya tidak sabar, ia marah. "Ini sebabnya aku tidak pernah ingin mengajakmu ke acara tolol yang dinamakan pesta dansa," mukanya merah padam, rahangnya mengatup keras. "Seharusnya Thomas—"

"Ada yang memanggilku?"

Newt bersumpah, setelah ini ia akan melakukan apapun sebagai ucapan lain dari terima kasih kepada Thomas (karena sudah menyelamatkannya dari obrolan tak penting Gally, sesederhana itu), sepupu yang lebih muda darinya itu, namun memiliki tinggi sedikit di atasnya. Ia tak menyiakan-nyiakan kesempatan itu, di mana langkahnya bergerak kembali—lebih cepat—mendekati sang sepupu, yang sudah lengkap berganti pakaian resminya menjadi piyama dan mantel berat berwarna hijau tua.

"Halo, Tommy." Sapa Newt ringan, kekesalan yang sempat mencangkol di hatinya menguap entah ke mana. "Bagaimana dengan pratroli-mu di sekitar Britania Raya? Menemukan gadis yang manis?"

"Astaga, datang-datang kau sudah bertanya seperti itu?" Thomas menganga, tak menyangka pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar dari bibir Newt jauh dari perkiraan. Namun detik berikutnya, ia segera menambahkan, "tapi kalau kau penasaran, sebenarnya aku menemukannya."

Newt tertawa pelan, menepuk bahu Thomas asal lalu melenggang masuk ke dalam _mansion_. Mengabaikan Gally yang masih berpijak di tempatnya, dengan lengan bersilang (seperti biasa), dan Newt tidak repot-repot berbalik sekadar untuk mengucap kata maaf. Terserah, pemuda pirang itu hanya butuh untuk mandi air hangat dan bertemu alam mimpi bersama tempat tidur empuknya.

Begitu Newt lenyap dari pandangan, Thomas kembali berbalik, mengendikan sebelah bahunya ke dalam, memberi kode pada Gally untuk masuk sebelum cuaca malam di luar semakin dingin.

Malam itu ditutup dengan Gally yang menendang kerikil kecil tidak jauh dari kakinya sekuat mungkin, setelah itu mendengus keras.

**~ooOOoo~**

Esoknya, Thomas meminta Newt untuk menemaninya berkeliling ke daerah Britania Raya, selain untuk berkunjung ke perusahaan industri terbesar di Inggris yang dimilikinya (omong-omong, gelar _marquess_ yang disabet Newt bermula dari perusahaan ini, perusahaan terakhir peninggalan orang tuanya), sang ratu juga memintanya untuk datang. Dengan alasan untuk menghadiri undangan _afternoon tea._

Newt tentu tak akan bisa menolaknya, sudah menjadi tugasnya memenuhi keinginan sang ratu semenjak statusnya kini, menjadi seorang kaki tangan di samping gelar sang _marquess_. Lagipula, berbincang selama mungkin dengan jamuan _dejeerling_ atau _chamomile_ jauh dari kata membosankan. Sang ratu selalu memiliki banyak topik untuk dibicarakan.

"Aku ingin menemui teman-temanku," Thomas berkata di sampingnya, yang terdengar seperti bisikan kecil begitu mereka berjalan di sepanjang koridor taman. Newt tidak benar-benar mendengarkan, matanya terlalu fokus memandang jauh taman dan rerumputan yang membentang luas di sekitar istana, dengan beberapa daun pohon ek yang berserakan—meski tukang kebun susah payah membersihkannya—daun-daun kekuningan itu tetap saja ada. Musim gugur baru saja tiba.

"Tentu saja, Tommy," sahut Newt akhirnya, berpaling sejenak dari pemandangan yang menarik matanya, menatap mata bulat Thomas. "Kita bertemu dua jam ke depan di tempat yang sama saat kita masuk,"

Thomas mengangguk, setelahnya mereka berdua mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Newt mengambil arah barat, sedangkan timur menjadi arah yang dilalui Thomas. Newt terkadang menggerutu dalam hati, ruang resmi sang ratu yang akan didatanginya terlalu jauh dari pintu masuk, itu membuat kakinya sakit jika keadaannya benar-benar tidak bagus.

Seharusnya waktu membiarkan Newt datang lebih cepat ke tempat tujuan, namun saat itu takdir berkata lain. Langkah Newt mendadak terhenti, tubuhnya dengan spontan tertegun untuk beberapa detik. Hingga di detik berikutnya, ia mengambil haluan yang berbeda, yang menjauhi ruang di mana sang ratu menunggunya.

Daun-daun rapuh musim gugur berubah cepat menjadi serpihan kecil begitu Newt menginjakan kaki di atas rerumputan, atau mungkin langkah Newt saat itu memang terburu-buru. Angin musim gugur sedikit menusuk kulitnya, menembus pakaian bertunik yang dipakainya. Jemari-jemarinya mengepal tanpa sadar, entah dingin atau gugup yang dirasakan.

"_Well,_ aku tidak tahu kalau ada tukang kebun yang bolos dengan pekerjaannya." Newt berucap jail, cukup menarik perhatian sang subjek yang baru saja didekatinya.

Minho, sang _marquess_ yang saat ini terlentang bebas di atas rerumputan dengan kedua lengan diletakan tepat di belakang kepalanya, mengernyit samar sampai kedua iris hitamnya membuka. Ada kaget yang menjalar begitu paras si pemuda pirang berada tepat di atasnya, menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku bukan tukang kebun," kilah Minho datar, meski bibirnya membentuk lengkukan kurva geli; tersenyum. "Dan kau, bukankah kau penyusup yang kemarin di pesta dansa?"

Newt mendengus gusar. Astaga, orang Asia ini cukup humoris juga rupanya. Ia mengambil tempat di samping Minho, duduk di sebelahnya. Masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit untuk menemui sang ratu, mungkin ia bisa datang tepat pada waktunya. Tidak terlalu cepat, apalagi terlambat.

"Halo, Newt," sapa Minho akhirnya, matanya mengerling jenaka. "Datang untuk menemui sang ratu?" ujarnya basa-basi. Sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan si pemuda pirang. Malah, kedatangan Newt saat ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

Newt mengangkat bahu, mengambil daun kuning besar yang tersimpan acak di dekatnya, lalu memutar tangkainya dengan pandangan datar. "Begitulah, rutinitas yang kadang membuatku bosan."

Minho tertawa renyah, renyah sekali. Bergerak kecil dari posisi terlentangnya, lalu mengambil posisi duduk dengan kedua lengan tersimpan di atas lutut.

"Pertemuan yang tidak disangka-sangka, eh?" kelakar Minho, satu tangannya ikut bergerak mengambil daun ek yang menguning. Tapi ia tidak memainkannya seperti orang bingung, dan lebih memilih meremukannya hingga berbentuk serpihan kecil. "Omong-omong, musim gugur baru saja tiba,"

_Pengalih pembicaraan yang buruk_, batin Newt seadanya, sembari mengangguk samar. Jari-jari kakinya serasa membeku, padahal sepatu bot tebal sudah melindunginya sedemikian rupa. Entahlah, daya tahan tubuhnya memang tidak pernah akrab dengan suhu yang rendah.

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa kemari, Minho?"

"Sama sepertimu," Minho mengangkat bahu tak acuh, "tapi aku menemani atasanku kemari. Ya, sejenis membicarakan perkembangan politik dan ekonomi—yang sejujurnya—membuatku bosan setengah mati. Dan akhirnya aku berasalan untuk ke kamar mandi, lalu berakhir di sini."

"Itu, artinya sama saja dengan membolos."

"Tapi bukan sebagai tukang kebun,"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya kau sebagai apa, tapi lebih menuju apa yang sedang kau lakukan."

"_Geez_, Newton!" tandas Minho jengah, satu pelajaran yang baru saja didapatkannya hari ini. Pemuda yang duduk dengan gelar tinggi itu benar-benar tipikal orang yang unik, dan keras kepala. Namun entah mengapa, sebagian dari dirinya tidak memaksa untuk membenci. "Apakah ini seperti bawaan tata krama untuk bicara berbelit-berbelit atau semacamnya?"

"Atau semacamnya."

Bola mata Minho berotasi malas. "Konyol,"

"_What?_" Newt mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, lalu tertawa angkuh, "jaga ucapanmu, Minho. Bisa-bisa aku mengarahkan ujung _revolver_ milikku lagi tepat di keningmu."

"Oh, sekarang apa lagi? Sejenis tata krama untuk menggertak?"

Newt memukul bahunya pelan, lalu Minho terbahak puas.

Hingga detik di mana waktu mereka dihabiskan dengan tawa yang tidak jelas, satu pergerakan tiba-tiba Minho menghentikan segalanya. Menghentikan perbincangan mereka. Menghentikan kekonyolan yang terjadi. Menghentikan canda yang sempat mampir dan diakhiri dengan mata berbeda warna yang saling bersirobok; lekat juga dalam.

Newt tertegun.

Ada hangat yang menjalar di setiap jemari tangannya. Membungkusnya perlahan dan terus merambat di setiap sel tubuhnya. Bagaimana kelima jari Minho kini saling bertaut dengan jemar-jemari kecilnya. Menghantarkan rasa yang tak pasti, namun menenangkan. Bagaimana telapak Minho menyentuh kepalan tangannya, tegas; menawarkan berbagai perlindungan; dan posesif yang tidak terlalu kentara. Untuk prespektif terakhir, sepertinya Newt belum sadar.

"Kau menggigil," ujar pemuda Asia itu lugas, ia meraih tangan Newt yang digenggamnya tadi, mengangkatnya, lalu menangkupnya dengan tangan satunya yang bebas dan memberikan gesekan pelan yang monoton. "Memang sifat dasarnya anak kecil."

Mata karamel itu melebar, "hei, aku bukan anak kecil," protesnya keki, mencoba menarik tangannya kembali, namun Minho tak membiarkan. Tidak juga melonggarkan. "Setidaknya, tujuh belas tahun bukanlah angka yang kecil,"

"Tujuh belas tahun?" terkejut, sepertinya. Lekukan wajah Newt bagai mengatakan kebohongan, pikir Minho. Ia sangka, pemuda pirang itu berumur empat belas tahun (_well, _jika logikanya berjalan bahwa umur semuda itu bisa menjadi seorang _marquess._ Seharusnya, Minho bisa berpikir lebih cepat, bahwa fakta mengatakan Newt berumur tidak jauh darinya. Astaga, ia memang bodoh). "Sedikit mengejutkan."

"Lama-lama kau mirip seperti sepupuku," komentar Newt sarkastik. Relung hatinya bergetar aneh begitu Minho memberinya tiupan kecil di tangannya yang membeku. "Kalian sama-sama anehnya."

"Aku tidak aneh."

"Hanya kesimpulan kecil."

"Ya, ya, terserah apa katamu, Lord Newton."

Newt tak membalas lagi, kekehan halus lolos dengan lancar dari bibir tipisnya. Di sisinya, Minho tak berkomentar lebih lanjut. Mereka membiarkan hening menguasi suasana, hembus angin musim gugur yang berbisik pelan, daun-daun menguning menemani dalam bisu, dan detik jam yang membuat mereka lupa akan waktu.

Terakhir, berbagi kehangatan secara tidak langsung.

(Newt tak mengerti, bagian mana dari dirinya yang tidak bisa menolak, dan mereka baru saja mengenal satu hari yang lalu. Belum benar-benar _mengenal_ satu sama lain).

"Newt," suara Minho memecah keheningan. Newt mendongak, menatap mata Minho yang berbinar jenaka; ciri khas seorang Minho. "Sabtu sore depan, kau ada waktu?"

**~ooOOoo~~**

"_Sir,_ anda dipanggil untuk segera menghadap—"

Jeff tak melanjutkan kalimat, satu tangan Minho yang terangkat di depan wajahnya menghentikan setiap kata dalam benak yang akan diucapkan.

"Aku mengerti," Minho berujar pelan, nadanya terdengar agak dalam. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Jeff. Kau bisa kembali pada pekerjaanmu,"

Sang _butler_ kepercayaannya itu mengangguk samar, setelah itu pamit undur diri; berlalu dengan sopan. Minho menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya cepat dalam waktu seperkian detik. Buyar sudah, niat ingin pergi ke kamarnya lebih cepat lenyap seketika begitu tahu ia dipanggil. Ia melepas mantel hitamnya dan berjalan santai menelusuri lorong mansion yang kini menjadi tempat tinggal permanennya. Bunyi ketuk ujung sol sepatu menggema luas, mengisi kekosongan yang sudah lama ada. Mansion berumur tua itu sekilas terlihat angker dari luar, tapi begitu memasukinya, Minho menemukan hangat di sana. Hangat di sini dalam artian harfiah, sebenarnya.

Pintu oak berpelitur cokelat tua menjulang tinggi, kenop pintunya terasa dingin begitu Minho menyentuhnya; menggengamnya selama satu detik dan menorongnya hingga terbuka. Tidak terlalu lebar, hanya celah kecil yang cukup untuk membawa tubuhnya masuk dan berpijak pada lantai ber-karpet _mahogany_—yang nyaris menenggelamkan sebagian sepatunya.

Lalu di sana, adalah sang atasan (Minho selalu merasa bahwa atasannya itu adalah tipe orang yang diam-diam tapi menghanyutkan) duduk bergeming di kursi merah empuk yang besar, lebih besar dari proposi tubuhnya yang kecil, dengan kedua tangan menopang dagu lancipnya (yang detik berikutnya tersadar begitu menyadari kedatagan Minho).

Janson, begitu Minho memanggilnya. Tidak repot-repot untuk memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Tuan' yang kedengaran akan seperti 'Tuan Janson'.

"_Good evening, _Minho." Senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat seperti—err, tikus? Ya Tuhan, baiklah, itu memang jahat—tapi beberapa kenalannya memanggil Janson dengan sebutan—Minho agak lupa—_Rat Man_? Tak terkecuali musuh-musuhnya. (Hei, Janson itu seorang _duke_, bukan hal yang wajar jika pria itu tidak memiliki musuh selama sisa hidupnya). Yang terkadang membuat Minho tertawa dalam hati jika pemikiran _absurd_ itu memenuhi kepalanya.

"Halo, Janson," Minho mengangguk sopan. Seperti di awal, kata 'Tuan' tidak cocok untuk perangai urakannya. Dan Janson sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Minho adalah bawahannya yang terpercaya. "Sesuatu terjadi hingga memanggilku kemari?"

"Duduklah dulu dengan santai, Nak. Tidak perlu bersikap terlalu formal," ia menunjuk sofa berlengan—yang mana saja, tidak tentu, tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Minho mengangkat bahu tak acuh, berjalan mendekati salah satu sofa berwarna _copper_, dan menghempaskan pantatnya santai.

Secangkir _earl grey_ sudah tersaji rapi di atas meja tepat di depannya; dua cangkir. Dan camilan-camilan kecil berbentuk kue manis. Sebenarnya, Minho suka dengan rasa cokelat, juga _choco chips_ yang bertabur secara acak.

"Sejujurnya, ada masalah kecil yang akhir-akhir ini menggangguku—ralat, _sangat_ menggangguku," Janson berdiri, beberapa tumpukan dokumen berupa kertas memenuhi tangannya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di depan Minho, menatap sang pemuda Asia dengan tatapan serius. "Kau tahu Minho, beberapa perusahaan terkemuka di Inggris saat ini sedang kuat-kuatnya bersaing untuk mendapatkan posisi yang jauh lebih tinggi."

Yang bahkan di antaranya berusaha merebut perhatian sang ratu untuk dijadikan perusahaan resmi kerajaan. Minho mengerti, sangat mengerti. Dunia politik dan ekonomi yang dipelajarinya semasa kecil, hingga mengangkat dirinya menjadi seorang _marquess_, membuat dunianya kini sudah tidak asing lagi mendengar masalah-masalah seperti itu. Politik itu kejam, sama seperti ekonomi yang menentukan hidup matinya manusia. Terlebih jika dunia di mana mengalami krisis, maka harapan pun akan sulit ditemukan.

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu merisaukan masalah itu," suara Janson kembali terdengar, menembus pemikiran-pemikiran sekejap Minho. Jemari rampingnya meraih satu gelas berisi teh hitam yang masih membisu, lalu menyesapnya pelan dalam satu kali teguk.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak terlihat seperti itu, Janson," komentar Minho, mengikuti pergerakan Janson. Mengambil cangkir berisi teh hitam, lalu menyesapnya.

"Kau benar, aku sedang mencemaskan perusahaanku," gurat di wajah Janson mendadak berubah, ada sinis dan kejam yang melintas dengan kentara. "Selama ini, beberapa perusahaan yang berniat menjatuhkan perusahaanku sudah berhasil dijatuhkan—atau mereka yang terlalu lemah dalam bersaing? Entahlah, aku tidak peduli." Janson mengangkat bahu angkuh, "dan kali ini, aku menemukan satu perusahaan yang cukup… menarik."

"Oh, ya?" tanya Minho, pura-pura tertarik dalam obrolan mereka. "Kau tidak cukup bodoh untuk menjatuhkannya, bukan?"

Seorang tuan besar manapun pasti akan merasa marah ketika anak buahnya memanggil mereka bodoh. Apalagi dengan tatapan yang tampak meremehkan. Tapi ini Janson, yang akan bersikap biasa saja jika orang yang terpecaya mengatakannya.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak akan mengambil langkah dengan ceroboh," kilah Janson dengan tangan dikibaskan. "Cara cerdas yang harus dilakukan adalah, untuk mengajaknya bekerja sama. Kurasa cara ini akan mendatangkan keuntungan bagi kedua belah pihak,"

Minho manggut-manggut. Tangannya gatal untuk mengambil satu kue manis, hingga ia melahapnya dengan cepat. Rasa cokelat itu langsung lumer di lidahnya.

"Dan sepertinya, aku harus bertemu langsung dengan pemilik perusahaannya," keputusan Janson bulat, bahkan tanpa ada orang yang mau repot-repot menentangnya. Garis datar di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum tipis—atau seringai? "Kalau tidak salah, pemilik perusahaan industri itu bernama Newton. Seperti ilmuwan fisika, ya?"

**~ooOOoo~**

_Malam. Suara teriakan. Lengkingan peluru yang dilepaskan. Merah. Gelap. _

_Kericuhan. _

_ "Newt, dengarkan kakakmu ini baik-baik." _

_Newt kecil gemetar hebat, bukan karena dingin, bukan juga karena menggigil—tapi melainkan takut. Sang kakak di depannya, yang saat ini menangkup kedua pipinya dengan hangat namun terasa dingin di setiap ujung jemarinya, mencoba untuk menenangkan sang adik kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa. _

_ "Aku tidak tahu Mom dan Dad masih bertahan di sana atau tidak," ada isak tangis yang menghambat suara halusnya, namun wanita muda itu berusaha tegar. "Aku juga tidak tahu setelah ini aku bisa bertahan hidup atau tidak," _

_Newt kecil tidak mengerti. Apa yang sedang terjadi, keributan apa yang didengarnya, dan maksud dari perkataan kakak perempuannya, Newt sama sekali tidak mengerti. Keadaan hanya memaksanya untuk merasa takut, takut, dan takut. _

_ "Tapi kau harus hidup, Newt," sang kakak memeluknya; begitu erat. Sedu-sedan merambat di sekitar bahunya, wanita itu membiarkan wajahnya terbenam di antara lekuk leher Newt. "Kau harus hidup, Newt. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus hidup." _

_Berulang kali. Kalimat yang sama. Permintaan yang semakin lama menjadi racauan harapan terakhir. Saat itu Newt kecil tak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah kembali kumpul bersama dengan keluarga tercintanya. _

_ Setelah itu, semuanya menjadi hitam. _

**~ooOOoo~**

"—ngun! Newt, bangun!"

Satu tarikan napas pertama yang berlangsung—sangat, sangat—cepat, Newt terjaga dari tidurnya dalam sekali santakan sehingga tubuhnya terbangun membentuk posisi duduk. Seseorang mencengkram pergelangan tangan kirinya, menjaganya agar tidak roboh atau kemungkinan terburuknya, terjungkal dari tempat tidur lalu membentur manis dinginnya lantai.

"_Bloody... nightmares_," giginya bergemeletuk, tubuhnya menggigil, getar memenuhi nada suaranya. Tangan kanan yang bebas terangkat, menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang berkeringat dingin. Peluh membanjiri pelipisnya.

"Mimpi buruk," ulang Thomas di sampingnya, "hanya mimpi buruk, Newt. Mimpi itu sudah pergi sekarang. Sadarlah, kau berada di dunia nyata."

Newt menoleh, mata Thomas penuh akan sarat khawatir dan cemas. Netra cokelat tua itu seperti menembus benaknya, berusaha mengeluarkan gambaran-gambaran buruk yang membuat tidurnya terganggu malam itu.

"Tommy," iris karamel itu kini tidak gelap lagi, tidak terlihat seperti orang mati. Ada binar kehidupan yang kembali, meresap hingga dingin enggan merayap. Thomas bisa menemukan Newt telah kembali menjadi Newt yang sebenarnya. "Maaf, aku hanya—"

"Kau berteriak," potong Thomas, tanpa perlu mendengar penjelasan lebih. Tangannya tetap setia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Newt, "beruntunglah karena saat itu aku yang lewat di depan kamarmu—maksudku, saat kau berteriak, dan bukan Gally yang menemukanmu dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini."

Thomas benar. Ia beruntung karena bukan Gally yang berjalan melewati kamar tidurnya. Karena jika memang terjadi, bukan tidak mungkin laki-laki itu akan menerobos masuk tanpa tedeng aling-aling (meski Thomas juga melakukannya, Newt tahu sepupunya itu tidak akan sampai merusak engsel pintu), membangunkannya—yang Newt pasti dengan caranya sendiri, dan percayalah, rasanya tidak enak—setelah itu menyeretnya untuk tidur satu kamar dengan Thomas, atau yang lebih parah, satu kamarnya dengannya; dengan Gally.

Demi Tuhan, ia itu sudah menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun! Mimpi buruk tidak akan membuatnya buang air kecil di celana. Atau memeriksa bawah tempat tidur ketika terlelap nanti. Atau juga terjaga semalaman di antara remang-remang purnama. Tidak. Newt sudah terlalu dewasa untuk hal semacam itu.

"Mimpi yang sama?" tanya Thomas akhirnya, mengambil posisi duduk di samping tempat tidur Newt. Pegangan tangannya baru saja terlepas beberapa detik yang lalu.

Newt mengangguk, bibirnya kelu untuk menjawab. Namun akhirnya ia bertanya balik, "hari apa sekarang?"

"Kamis."

Selalu dan selalu. Hari yang sama, di waktu yang tak tentu. Meski mimpi itu terkadang tidak terlalu sering menghantuinya, Newt selalu mendapati malam di hari yang sama jika sewaktu-waktu mimpi itu berkunjung kembali.

Kamis. Di hari yang sama pula tragedi dua belas tahun yang lalu menimpa hidupnya. Menjadi momok yang paling menakutkan. Menghantuinya. Menghancurkan sebagian keping dirinya.

"Maaf membangunkanmu, Tommy," nada suara Newt mulai membaik, namun begitu sadar arti dari perkataannya, ia kembali menambahkan, "tunggu, kau tadi sedang tidak tidur, bukan? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di depan kamarku?"

Thomas gelagapan, tak tahu harus mengucap apa, atau memberikan alasan apa. Ia mati kutu sekarang, seandainya ia berkata yang sebenarnya, Newt tidak akan suka. Kakak sepupunya itu tidak akan pernah mau—sama sekali—dianggap anak kecil oleh siapa pun.

"Aku yang memintanya kemari,"

Kepala Newt tertoleh, di ujung sana; di ambang pintunya; Gally berdiri. Dengan kedua lengan bersilang seperti biasanya, gestur yang defensif. Bersandar di daun pintunya, tetapi Newt tahu tatapan matanya menatap tepat di sepasang netra karamel Newt.

Seharusnya Newt menyadarinya lebih awal, terkadang sifat Gally tidak jauh berbeda dengan sifat-sifat seorang Ayah yang takut ciuman pertama anak gadisnya diambil oleh orang yang salah dan—lebih parahnya—tidak mendapat restu yang resmi.

"_Geez, _Gally," lama-lama Newt lelah menghadapi kelakukan orang yang selama ini mengurusnya itu, yang juga mau mengasuh Thomas. Padahal umurnya baru saja menginjak kepala dua. "Bisa kau hentikan itu, huh? Bisakah. Kau. Menghentikan. Itu?!"

"Newt, sssh... " Thomas berusaha menenangkan, Newt yang meledak bukanlah hal yang bagus. "Gally hanya khawatir, oke? Tidak ada maksud yang buruk."

"Tapi aku muak dengan tingkahnya, Tommy!" teriak Newt, sengaja melebihi satu oktaf. Membiarkan Gally mendengarnya dengan jelas, jauh dari dasar hatinya yang membenci, langsung mengenai gendang telinga Gally akan kebenciannya. "Dan kau, Gally! Kalau kau tidak—"

Ucapannya terhenti seketika, Newt mencengkram kuat perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa mual, tangannya yang lain membekap mulut. Kepalanya mendadak pening tanpa aba-aba terlebih dulu. Pandangannya buram, berkunang-kunang, lambungnya bergejolak tak tentu. Sial, sial, di saat menyebalkan seperti ini, rasa traumanya kembali muncul tanpa diminta.

Thomas mengusap punggungnya dengan refleks, menyalurkan tenang tanpa kata, tanpa kalimat tanya, tanpa menuntut penjelasan. Meski dalam hati berteriak meminta jawaban, dari pertanyaan yang belum bisa dilontarkannya; apa yang selama ini menghantui masa lalu Newt? Thomas tahu tragedi apa yang menimpanya, tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana kronologinyaa. Lalu pertaanyaan seperti; apa yang membuat Gally begitu bersikap overprotektif padanya? (Ia pernah bertanya, suatu hari, kepada Gally—karena sifat penasarannya memang sudah keterlaluan—yang akhirnya Thomas harus rela mendapat serangan kue pie buatan Frypan tepat di wajahnya).

"Besok," Gally tetap berdiri di sana, menunggu dengan sabar, tak ada ekspresi di gurat wajahnya, "kau tidak kuizinkan ke mana-mana, Newt. Ambil libur dari tugasmu."

Newt selalu membenci ini. Hari di mana ia benar-benar rapuh, jatuh ke jurang masa lalunya.

**~ooOOoo~**

Besok, dan satu minggu baru saja lewat sebagai minggu pertama di bulan September.

Hari-hari berikutnya menjadi hari yang monoton bagi Minho. Bertugas mendengar titah Janson, membantunya dengan setengah hati—karena satu di antaranya, perintah Janson itu terkadang tidak masuk akal, dan berakhir menghancurkan orang—pergi mengunjungi sang ratu, berpatroli di perusahaan, lalu selebihnya, menghabiskan waktu dengan jalan-jalan santai—seperti sekarang ini.

Yang jelas, akhir-akhir ini pikiran Minho sedang terganggu.

Bukan, bukan karena pekerjaannya sendiri (yang memang bisa membuatnya stress, tapi tidak selalu), tetapi karena ucapan Janson tempo hari yang lalu. Terucap dengan lancar dari bibir tipisnya, tanpa kerut alis yang terlihat kesal, atau nada suara yang berkesan layaknya ancaman. Janson mengatakannya dengan datar, juga ceria yang terselip di sana.

Hanya saja, sudut hati Minho memaksanya untuk tidak percaya. Entah mengapa, Minho tak mengerti. Newt bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya. Ia baru saja mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu, dalam sebuah pesta dansa besar, terjadi karena kesalahan kecil, dan berakhir dengan bertukar nama masing-masing. Lalu esoknya, Newt yang pertama kali mendatanginya. Dalam situasi yang benar-benar tak diduga juga. Meski mereka memiliki status yang sama.

Minho tahu Janson bukanlah tipe orang yang cocok dengan hubungan kerja sama. Sejauh ini ia mengenal Janson, bekerja di bawah pimpinannya, tak pernah sekalipun Janson menjalin hubungan kerja sama yang akan menguntungkan kedua belah pihak. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Dan andai memang pernah terjadi, Minho harus memastikan apakah itu benar-benar Janson.

"_Excuse me,_ Lord Minho?"

Pemuda Asia itu berbalik, ia nyaris saja menabrak seorang wanita tua berpayung yang lewat di depannya. Ada kerut janggal di ujung pelipisnya begitu ia mendapati sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya, lengkap dengan gelar yang dimiliki. Pasalnya, Minho sama sekali tidak kenal dengan pemuda berwajah persegi yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. Seragam patroli polisi Britania Raya terlihat lengkap yang membalut tubuh tingginya.

"Ah, aku pasti membuatmu bingung," pemuda itu—Thomas—menyugingkan senyum tipis disertai tangan kanan yang terulur sopan. "Aku Thomas, sepupu Newt. Kau mengenal Newton, bukan?"

Uluran tangan itu diterima dengan cepat oleh Minho—kelewat cepat. "Halo, Thomas," sapanya, kesan ramahnya tidak dibuat-buat. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Newt pernah bercerita tentangku?"

"Beberapa hal," jelas Thomas. Matanya tetap berkilar tajam mengawasi sekitar, karena saat ini adalah daerah pratolinya. "Sepertinya tidak enak berbicara dalam keadaan seperti ini, mau mencoba ke taman?"

"Tentu. Kebetulan sekali waktuku senggang."

Dan obrolan mereka hari jum'at sore itu benar-benar panjang. Topik yang paling sering mereka bicarakan adalah Newt, Newt, dan Newt. Sesekali diselingi oleh canda, dihambat juga karena perdebatan kecil, yang berujung kembali pada Newt. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya sang subjek yang dibicarakan bersin di sisi lain sana.

"Kau tahu, kakak sepupuku itu pernah membuat satu kecorobohan kecil." Thomas membuka topik baru, namun kali ini tanpa ekspresi yang sulit Minho tebak. Matanya terlihat kosong, tampak menerawang.

"_Really_?" Minho membayangkan Newt melakukan hal yang konyol. Seperti menumpahkan sebotol susu di atas sepatu mengkilap seorang _Lady_, membuat rambut sang ratu berantakan, atau mungkin pernah menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam ikan—secara sengaja. Itu terdengar aneh. Minho bisa mati konyol jika semua itu benar-benar terjadi di depan matanya. "Kecorobohan seperti apa?"

Thomas tak langsung menjawab. Ada binar ragu yang sempat melintas di sorot kedua matanya—dan jika penglihatan Minho tidak salah—luka yang mengintip di balik bola mata cokelat tuanya.

Minho tak yakin apakah ia mau mendengarnya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya benar-benar bodoh—tidak—tapi sangat bodoh. Newt seperti kehilangan akal," suara Thomas gamang, mengambang tak pasti. Di sampingnya, Minho setia mendengarkan, "bahkan kecerbohan yang dilakukannya nyaris menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri—ah! Teresa!"

Tubuh Minho terlonjak sejenak, teriakan Thomas tepat di dekat gendang telinganya sempat membuatnya tuli. Mendenging di kepalanya, menghantarkan sedikit rasa sakit di otaknya. Namun Minho belum bisa marah; untuk saat ini. Lain kali, ingatkan dirinya kalau suara Thomas itu bisa berguna sebagai _speaker_ untuk membangunkan orang yang sulit dibangunkan—dari apapun.

Thomas bangkit berdiri, mengucap kata pamit terburu-buru pada Minho juga maaf karena tidak bisa melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Setelah itu, pemuda itu melenggang pergi begitu saja, menghampiri seorang gadis berpakaian anggun di seberang taman. Minho bersumpah ia sempat melihat rona merah di pipi Thomas.

Detik kemudian Minho membiarkan dirinya sendiri. Duduk di kursi taman, termenung. Daun-daun kekuningan mulai nakal, semakin sering pekerja yang membersihkannya, semakin banyak pula daun yang berguguran. Suhu mulai menurun drastis, hampir mendekati musim dingin.

Namun saat itu, benak Minho tak sepenuhnya sendirian.

Kata-kata Thomas tadi terngiang bebas dalam pikirannya.

Kecorobohan yang nyaris menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri?—Minho tak terlalu paham untuk bagian yang ini.

Apakah itu seperti—menurut desakan logikanya—bunuh diri?

**~ooOOoo~**

Pukul 04.15 p.m.

Lima belas menit adalah waktu yang cukup untuk menunggu Minho datang, tepat jam yang dijanjikan.

Newt bediri di antara padat khalayak, dalam kerumunan dan kesibukan warga, di daerah distrik Harrogate yang tengah merayakan tradisi festival musim gugur di setiap tahunnya. Nuansa cokelat muda, merah, hingga kuning menjadi ornamen penting di setiap jalanan. Memenuhi sudut-sudut kota, sengaja digunakan sebagai penghias di ujung jalan—namun tidak memberi kesan berantakan—dan tak jarang labu menghiasi rumah-rumah penduduk. Mengingat tanggal _haloween_ belum mencapai di kalender, Newt merasa asing melihatnya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Newt cukup sulit meyakinkan Gally memberinya izin keluar. Beruntung saat itu Thomas berada di sana; membantunya, dengan alasan terikat janji penting (saat itu ia mengatakan janji dengan sang ratu, tapi tak sepenuhnya bohong. Karena siangnya ia memang bertemu dengan beliau), dan berkata akan pulang larut malam. Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk meyakinkan Gally—dengan segala sifat keras kepalanya—dan berjanji pulang pada waktu yang ditepati.

_See? _Gally terlihat seperti seorang Ayah yang terlalu berlebihan pada anak perempuannya. Terlebih lagi, Newt merasa menyandang gelar memalukan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Berapa kali ia ingatkan bahwa dirinya itu seorang laki-laki.

"Newt?"

Suara familiar itu menariknya ke alam nyata, Newt menoleh; mecari sumber suara. Ia melihat seorang teman lama. Yang dikenalnya semenjak masuk sekolah dasar, anak yang cukup pendiam, terlihat kasar dari gurat wajahnya, namun memiliki sifat kepimpinan yang tinggi. Akhir-akhir ini Newt jarang bertemu dengannya, dan ia sedikit merindukan eksitensinya.

"_Hello_, Alby." Sapa Newt riang, Alby memberinya pelukan singkat dan Newt membalasnya. Sudah lama tidak bersua dengan pemuda hitam itu sedikit membuat Newt merasa asing; Alby terlihat berbeda. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Lama tak berjumpa, ya."

"Kabarku selalu baik,"

"Kelihatan jelas, eh?"

Alby tertawa. "Lihat dirimu sendiri, Newt. Apa kau cukup makan selama ini? Tubuhmu semakin kurus saja."

"Ini depresi, kau tahu? Depresi."

"Newt," Alby memandangnya prihatin—yang dibuat-buat—dan Newt merasa geli ketika melihatnya, "depresi itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu. Kau akan kesulitan mencari seorang gadis nantinya."

Newt tergelak puas.

Obrolan mereka melantur begitu saja tanpa henti, berbagi informasi, topik-topik yang hangat, atau pun canda yang diakhiri oleh tawa. Sampai waktu memaksa Alby untuk mengakhiri lebih dulu, karena satu atau dua alasan lebih. Manusia terkadang mengucap alasan lain di atas alasan utamanya untuk menghindar dari sesuatu.

Dan omong-omong, jarum jam sakunya baru saja menunjuk angka empat dan enam secara bersamaan sore ini. Seharusnya kata terlambat tidak sebanding bagi _marquess_ Asia seperti Minho—

"Menunggu lama?"

—atau memang tidak sama sekali.

Minho terlihat lebih kasual sore ini. Tanpa atribut-atribut emas sebagai pangkat, tanpa tunik tebal dan terlihat berat, tanpa pakaian yang menunjukan sosok wibawanya (tapi jujur saja, Newt bisa melihat Minho adalah orang yang humoris), namun senjata mengilap _revolver_ modern yang tersembunyi di antara bagian pinggangnya tidak luput dari mata tajam Newt.

Minho, dengan rahang tegas dan lesung pipit jelas ketika bibirnya melengkung melankolis, mata sipit yang semakin mengecil bahkan tersembunyi di antara dua pipinya, hingga deretan gigi putih menyebar rata begitu lekukan bibir berganti menjadi cengiran lebar, menyambutnya.

Minho, untuk senja menjelang malam, di tengah festival musim gugur.

"Kau datang tepat waktu," _tik tok tik tok_, Newt bersuara kecil, menirukan bunyi detik jam. Mengundang tawa Minho setelahnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menemukanku secepat ini dalam keramaian,"

"Itu mudah," Minho terkekeh, begitu mata sorot mata Newt meminta penjelasan, ia menambahkan, "hei, seorang pesulap tidak akan membuka trik sulapnya di depan penonton, bukan?"

Newt memutar kedua bola mata, dramatis. "Tapi seingatku kau bukan seorang pesulap."

"Oh, tentu saja, aku baru melakukannya satu menit yang lalu."

"Trik yang hebat," Newt tertawa, pelan namun ada, membalas kata-kata Minho dengan satu pukulan ringan di bahu si pemuda Asia. Gerakan yang agak ceroboh, bisa dikatakan. Begitu Newt menarik kepalan tanganya kembali, Minho menahannya—gesit. Dan terus merayap hingga kelima jarinya melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan Newt, tidak terlalu erat, namun juga tidak longgar. Menarik—atau menyeret?—Newt untuk mengikuti laju langkahnya. Menapaki jalan bebatuan kasar, ranting kecil yang mencuat, dan sepihan daun pohon ek dalam partikel mini.

"Minho, kau tidak sedang berjalan dengan anak berumur lima tahun,"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi festival bersama seseorang," aku Minho tanpa diminta. "Jadi, untuk merayakannya karena kau ada di sini, kita berlari saja, oke?"

"Hah?"

"Untuk masalah tempatnya, kita pikirkan nanti,"

"_Wait, wait—Minho—"_

Langkah kaki berganti lari; sedang, cepat, cepat, cepat, melawan arus angin dan gravitasi. Menerobos kerumunan orang yang dilaluinya, mengabaikan tatapan berbagai makna yang ditujukan untuknya—untuk mereka.

Minho lupa akan telinganya. Entah itu berupa protes, makian, atau umpatan yang Newt ucapkan, tidak ada satu pun yang masuk dan diproses menuju otaknya. Ia lupa akan napasnya, menipis karena gerak kedua kakinya, nyaris habis akibat tawa yang dikeluarkannya begitu Newt meminta untuk melepaskan cengkraman di tangannya. _Melepaskan. _Bukan memintanya untuk menghentikan lari mereka.

_Oh dear_, Newt merasa benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Dengan tingkah konyol Minho yang kelewat aneh.

Begitu pasokan oksigen menjerit untuk menyerah, Minho memelankan laju. Dalam interval yang stabil, langkah perlahan, dan akhirnya berhenti. Newt melakukan hal yang sama, pegangan Minho sudah terlepas sepenuhnya begitu mereka berlari—ia baru saja sadar bahwa kakinya belari mengikuti insting untuk mengejar Minho—dan membiarkan tubuhnya membutuhkan waktu untuk menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Kau… gila…" Newt berusaha mengeluarkan berbagai frasa, melawan sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia membungkuk, meletakan telapak tangan di atas lutut, memejamkan mata yang mulai berkunang.

Minho tergelak dan mengabaikan napasnya yang terengah. Tempat perhentian mereka saat itu taman, sehingga batang pohon besar yang tumbuh di titik-titik tertentu—dan mengambil salah satu di di antaranya—menjadi sandaran punggungnya saat ini. Ia sama kelelahan seperti si pirang yang diajaknya berlari secara sepihak.

"Ukh—"

Bunyi rintihan, pendengaran Minho mendadak awas. Bukan, bukan ia yang mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti orang kesakitan, bukan dirinya.

"Newt?"

Sang subjek yang dipanggil tak menyahut balik. Sengatan kecil berjuta-juta yang menyerang kakinya membuat Newt gagal bersuara—selain ringisan kecil. Sendi geraknya melemas, bahkan tidak kuat hanya sekadar menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Hei, hei, Newton," ada panik yang menjalar dengan spontan, memacu jantung lebih cepat dan logika yang tumpul dalam bergerak. Terlebih begitu Minho mendekat, tubuh kurus Newt yang limbung berhasil dengan gesit ditangkapnya sebelum benar-benar membentur pijakannya sendiri. Lengan kokoh itu melingkar manis di sekitar bahu Newt. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa?"

"Ada masalah kecil dengan kakiku," cetus Newt lirih; (Minho sadar kalimat itu adalah ungkapan lain dari 'aku tidak baik-baik saja'), mencoba bertahan dari sakit yang merintih.

Minho berdecak, rasa salah membanjiri hatinya tanpa ragu. "Seharusnya kau bilang sejak awal," ah tidak, ini memang salahnya sendiri karena ia tak bertanya dan menarik Newt belari tanpa penjelasan yang pasti. Menyadarinya, Minho malu setengah mati. "Maksudku, kita istirahat di sini sejenak."

Newt tertawa pelan, tak mengungkit siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar di sini. Memberi tepukan ringan di bahu Minho sebagai bentuk kata setuju.

Saat itu, Minho sadar.

Newt yang tertawa membuatnya tak bisa berkutik dalam sedetik.

**~ooOOoo~**

"Sepupumu itu orang yang menyenangkan," komentar Minho tanpa dibuat-buat. Memecah hening yang sebelumnya melingkupi, di antara mereka berdua, yang saat ini bersantai di bawah naungan pohon ek besar dengan akar-akar yang menjulur liar dan menjadi undakan kecil. Bersandar layaknya orang kelelahan.

"Sepupuku? Kau bertemu Tommy?"

"_Tommy_?" ulang Minho, mengernyit bingung, "setahuku namanya… Tom?"

"Thomas," koreksi Newt, "Tommy adalah panggilan dariku untuknya. Dan omong-omong, kapan kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Kemarin, bertemu di jalan. Dia yang pertama kali menyapa," jelas Minho, tak benar-benar menjelaskan secara rinci. "Dan berakhir di taman untuk mengobrol panjang. Thomas bilang kalau kau pernah bercerita tentangku," ia tidak menceritakan bagian Thomas yang menghampiri seorang gadis bernama Teresa.

"Dia yang memaksa untuk bercerita. Saat melihatku di taman kediaman sang ratu, di hari itu, denganmu," Newt tak mengerti mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba gelagapan, pipinya terasa panas tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Tommy itu orangnya memang terlalu penasaran. Jangan aneh jika dia membuatmu bingung dengan segala pertanyaannya."

"Tidak juga," Minho mengangkat bahu, lalu terkekeh. _Sebenarnya iya_, banyak di antara obrolan mereka kemarin, Thomas bertanya mengenai Newt seperti; bagaimana mereka kenal, kapan, dan apa hubungan mereka. Konyol. "Kami bertukar banyak informasi," lanjutnya kemudian.

Newt manggut-manggut paham. Terkadang, kecerdasan yang dimiliki Thomas itu bisa di atas remaja seusianya. Rasa penasarannya bisa membuat bosan, atau sebal. Dan Gally salah satu korbannya.

"Lalu, bisa kau ceritakan?"

Newt melirik Minho di sampingnya, mengerjap bingung. "Menceritakan apa?"

"Kau tahu maksudku, Newt," suaranya berubah sedikit menuntut, satu tangan menyisir rambut depan dengan gerakan secara monotonis. "Luka di kakimu. Thomas cerita kalau kau pernah melakukan satu kecerobohan kecil, mungkin itu saling berhubungan?"

Minho tahu bahu Newt menegang untuk sejenak, hanya sejenak, nyaris melintas dan Minho berasumsi bahwa itu khayalan lewatnya. Tidak ada masalah dengan itu, bukan?

"Sepupuku itu ternyata bermulut ember, eh?" jawaban yang bukan diharapkan Minho, apalagi diselingi oleh tawa getir yang terdengar dipaksakan. Newt mencoba untuk menyangkal, "ketahuilah Minho, itu sesuatu yang tidak bagus untuk kau dengar."

Minho mengendikan bahu tak peduli. "Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Kau yakin? Kenapa kau ingin mendengarnya, Minho?"

_Marquess _Asia itu membuka mulut, namun secepat ia membukanya, secepat pula tertutup kembali. Sesuatu menghentikannya. Tidak ada satu pun di dunia ini yang bisa menyiapkan mentalnya, begitu di jalan setapak tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk (yang detik ini juga berjalan ke arahnya—oh, terkutuklah karena ia mudah dikenal—Minho melihat seseorang. Teramat mengenalinya, sangat.

Dan ini pertama kalinya Minho merasa panik, merangkak hingga mengenai titik terlemah hatinya, pusat kehidupannya.

"Halo, Minho. Menikmati festival musim gugur bersama temanmu?"

Terkutuklah kau, Janson.

**~ooOOoo~**

"Kau tampak pendiam hari ini."

Newt mengucapkannya tanpa dibubuhi oleh nada tanya, berkata dalam bentuk pernyataan. Terlihat layaknya bermonolog ketika Minho bergeming, nihil jawaban atau balasan. Tapi apa yang dirasakannya memang seperti itu, Minho tampak jauh lebih pendiam. Lima menit merenung dengan kedua lengan bersilang, menit berikutnya pelipis berkedut janggal, bibir membentuk horizontal, lalu kening berkerut samar. Sesekali pemuda Asia itu menghela napas berat, yang berakhir dengan decakan atau dengusan kesal.

"Ini tidak bagus, Newt." Minho mengacak rambut frustasi, berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan Newt sepenuhnya. Keadaan kota yang semakin ramai tak lagi menarik perhatian. "Ini tidak bagus, ini tidak bagus, ini tidak bagus."

"Hei, hei, Minho," refleks—Newt membiarkan setiap ujung jemarinya menyentuh tulang pipi Minho. Menyentuh rahang tegasnya, bagian mandibula yang terlihat jelas dalam lekukan sempurna. Memberi sentilan kecil di ujung mata sipitnya, mata yang setiap kali memantulkan binar jenaka—namun untuk hari ini, dalam detik ini, Newt melihat ketakutan di sana; kentara—atau emosi yang sulit dibaca? Entahlah.

Minho memejamkan mata sesaat. Telapak tangan si pirang begitu dingin. Meresap di setiap sel kulit wajahnya. Meski hatinya berkata lain, Minho tak bisa mengabaikan hangat yang menangkup kedua pipinya. Membingkainya halus, tanpa paksaan, tanpa tuntutan untuk tetap menatap mata karamelnya langsung; manik Newt. Minho menyukai cara bagaimana Newt menyentuhnya.

"Apanya yang tidak bagus? Sesuatu terjadi? Kau bisa mengatakannya,"

"Janson." Ia berucap tanpa ragu, tanpa berpikir. "Kau seharusnya tidak bertemu dengan orang itu, Newt."

Newt menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir—"

"Tidak, Newt. Kau tidak mengerti. Janson tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Pria itu—" sial, sial, sial! Ini salah. Seharusnya ini salah. Menjatuhkan nama baik atasannya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar bagi Minho. Namun relung hatinya tetap berteriak lain, membuatnya dilematis. "Kau seharusnya tidak bertemu dengannya, _geez!_"

Newt bergeming. Benaknya memutar ulang secara otomatis. Satu jam yang lalu.

**~ooOoo~**

"_Janson." _

_Ada yang salah saat ini. Newt mendengarnya dengan jelas, perubahan dalam nada bicara Minho. Terdengar lebih dalam? Sinis dan dingin, juga terkesan datar. Semua itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan ancaman yang terselip di antara nada bicaranya. Saat itu Newt tahu, Minho panik yang ditujukan lewat emosinya. _

_ Laki-laki kecil berwajah aneh di depan Newt tersenyum samar, lalu mengangguk. Setelah itu, pandangan matanya berpindah kepada Newt. _

_ "Lalu ini? Kau temannya Minho?"_

_ "Ah, saya—"_

_ "Ya, ini temanku," potong Minho telak, terdengar tidak sopan, tapi menegur juga bukan pilihan yang tepat—untuk saat ini. Satu tangannya mengamit siku Newt tanpa sadar, menariknya agar menjauh, "_well,_ cukup untuk hari ini, Janson. Kami berdua—"_

_ "Tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu, Mr. Minho." Janson menanggapi—kalem, tenang, melankolis—seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah bengkoknya. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu, anak muda?" _

_Pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk Newt. Maka Janson menunggu jawaban si pirang. Dan lagi-lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya, Minho menyela cepat tanpa tedeng aling-aling. _

_ "Perkenalan bisa nanti saja—"_

_ "Newton." _

_Pegangan Minho di sikunya mengerat, jari-jari kuku mengiris bagian epidermisnya, Newt meringis kecil. Ia mencoba protes, namun Minho tak mengizinkan. Terlebih begitu ekspresi di wajah Janson berubah dalam seperkian detik. Tampak antusias, dan ketertarikan yang tidak malu untuk bersembunyi. _

_ "Ah, Newton? Maksudku—Newton yang itu?" _

_ Newt mengernyit, "saya tidak mengerti maksud anda, _Sir_." _

_ "Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Senyum itu masih ada, dikulum hingga tak terlihat. Janson sama mengerikannya seperti julukan yang selama ini diberikan oleh musuh-musuhnya—_Rat Man. _"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Newton. Kau bisa memanggilku Janson." _

_ Newt mengangguk. Minho tak berkutik dari tempatnya. _

_ "Nah, kurasa aku mengganggu waktu kalian berdua. Sampai jumpa, semoga waktu bisa mempertemukan kembali, Newt. Dan kau Minho, aku perlu berbicara denganmu nanti." _

**~ooOoo~**

"Minho!"

Satu detik, mata mengerjap beberapa kali. Dua detik, Minho menarik napas, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Detik ketiga, ia mengangkat tangan, menumpukan jemarinya di atas jemari-jemari Newt yang setia membingkai manis di kedua pipinya. Empat… Newt ada di sini, memanggilnya, menariknya kembali ke alam nyata. Satu… dua… tiga… empat… lima, Minho merasa dirinya benar-benar utuh.

"_God, _kau melamun, kawan," protes Newt keki, lima panggilan sebelumnya tidak Minho hiraukan. "Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau sakit?"

Minho terkekeh, dadanya tergelitik untuk merasa nyaman. Newt benar, sesuatu saat ini mengganggu pikirannya. Namun Minho tidak akan mengatakannya secara gamblang—tidak—karena masalah yang akan dihadapinya nanti menyangkut Newt sepenuhnya.

"_It's alright._ Aku baik-baik saja."

Si pirang tak memercayainya begitu saja. "Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen." _Tidak yakin_, Minho tahu ia tidak boleh mengatakannya. "Yakin."

Ada kelegaan yang melintas dalam gurat wajah Newt, Minho melihatnya. Terbentuk tanpa celah, tidak dibuat-buat. Satu keadaan yang membuat Minho merasa nyaman. Yang itu berarti, Newt mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baiklah—" Newt menarik tangannya kembali, hingga detik di mana Minho ikut melingkupinya, ia tak bisa melepaskan. Lagi-lagi pemuda Asia itu berbuat seenaknya, Minho tak ingin kesepuluh ruas jari ramping Newt terlepas bebas dari wajahnya. Minho tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatannya, ia tidak ingin Newt melepas bingkaian tangannya.

Dan takdir memberi mereka waktu lebih lama.

Saat itu, festival musim gugur di sekitar mereka bertambah meriah. Mencapai di acara pembuka puncak. Tradisi yang dilakukan oleh para penduduk, bagian penting dalam festival yang tidak boleh dilewatkan dan selalu ditunggu-tunggu.

_Folkdance._

Minho tak ingin membuang-buang waktu. Posisi mereka berdua belum berubah, berada di sisi lain taman, yang jauh lebih sepi; (karena sebenarnya, Minho nyaris menghabiskan waktu setengah jam lalu hanya berkeliling bisu. Tanpa obrolan yang terjadi), Minho yang enggan melepaskan genggaman tangan Newt di sekitar rahangnya, dan Newt yang sulit untuk terlepas. Pemuda Asia itu mendominasi keadaan, mengontrol keadaan saat ini.

"Seharusnya kita kembali," usul Newt sekenanya, bersembunyi di antara rindang pepohonan dan irama musik yang mengalun riang, semangat, samar di tengah taman tidak jauh dari tempat mereka membuatnya seperti terasingkan. Senja sudah bergganti malam. Matahari yang tenggelam di ufuk barat. "Minho, hanya kita berdua di sini."

Minho mendesis panjang, bentuk kata protes yang digunakannya secara halus. Ia membawa tangannya untuk meraih pinggang Newt (Minho bersumpah pinggang pemuda itu seperti seorang wanita, hanya saja, jauh lebih kaku). Menarik tubuh berpakaian resmi itu lebih dekat lagi dengan tubuhnya, mendekapnya tidak sadar. Jemarinya juga tidak diam, Minho memberinya sentuhan-sentuhan kecil. Bagaimana jari-jarinya menggenggam lima jemari Newt erat; menautkannya rapat; menekannya lembut pada bagian telapak. Ini pertama kalinya—tidak, untuk kali kedua—mereka saling bersentuhan seperti ini. Tempat pertama terjadi di taman istana minggu kemarin.

Newt mengikuti alur permainan. Meletakan telapak tangannya yang bebas di dada Minho; mengenai jantungnya berada—jauh di dalam—pusat kehidupannya selama ini. Ia bisa merasakan detak yang tak mati, berdenyut dalam irama konstan. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, tubuh dan pikirannya berontak untuk menolak.

"_Foxtrot_." Bisik Minho, hampir tidak terdengar. Sedikit menundukan kepala dan menyimpannya tepat di samping ceruk tengkuk Newt. Bibirnya tak menyentuh, hanya mencoba untuk menghindar. Aroma citrus yang memanjakan indra penciumannya membuat Minho candu.

"Jangan konyol."

Mereka berayun, tanpa musik yang jelas, namun penghayatan yang penuh.

Sedari kecil, Minho sudah sering diajari cara berdansa. _Tango, waltz, vinnese waltz, slow waltz, _dan _foxtrot_ salah satunya; yang saat ini dilakukannya bersama Newt. Namun Minho tak benar-benar mempelajarinya dengan serius. Karena ia berpikir, untuk apa ksatria sepertinya, yang memiliki gelar seorang _marques_ di bawah pimpinan _duke_, harus memiliki talenta yang biasanya digunakan untuk para bangsawan arogan dan egois? Yang selama ini tak jarang ditemuinya, dalam acara apapun, dan membuat Minho muak setengah mati. Dansa bukanlah bagian dari hidupnya.

Itu dulu. Sebelum ia bertemu dengan Newt.

Sebab jika bukan karena kemampuan kecil yang pernah dipelajarinya secara asal dan setengah hati, Minho yakin ia tak akan bisa berdansa dengan tenang seperti ini bersama Newt. Melakukan gerakan yang luwes, sinkron, gestur yang tidak kaku, bahkan penuh dengan penghayatan. Seorang Isaac Newton yang dikenalnya baru saja membangunkan sisi elegan dirinya.

"Gerakanmu kaku, Newt." suaranya tetap dalam taraf bisikan, rendah. Minho mencoba untuk meresapi setiap detik yang dihabiskannya malam ini. Hanya dirinya, dan Newt. Tanpa masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tanpa Janson. Tanpa Thomas.

"Berisik, aku tahu itu," Newt berkata tepat di sampingnya, merasa malu. "Dansa bukanlah keahlianku."

Minho tertawa. "Pantas saja kau kabur dari ruang pesta dansa waktu itu. Sudah berapa banyak gadis yang kau tolak?"

"Sudah kubilang, hentikan itu, Minho."

_Satu, dua, tiga. _

Minho menghitung dalam hati.

_Melangkah maju, mundur, gerakan ke samping._

Ia mengangkat kepala. Menatap Newt tepat di manik mata.

_Berputar. Melonggarkan tautan namun tidak melepaskan. Lalu menariknya kembali, setelah itu mendekap dalam._

Gerakan mereka berhenti—dalam satu titik dan gerakan yang sama. (Bersyukurlah bukan karena rasa sakit yang menyerang pergelangan kaki Newt). Mata mereka tidak akan jauh dari bertemu, bersirobok, bersitatap; hitam dan karamel. Asia dan British. Dalam satu garis lurus yang sama—horizontal. Ada yang bilang garis terbentuk karena pertemuan dua buah titik yang berbeda. Dan dua pasang iris berbeda warna mereka melakukannya. Secara diam-diam.

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan, Newt."

Newt mendongak, tapi Minho menghentikannya lebih dulu dengan kening dibiarkan saling bersentuhan. Ujung hidung mereka nyaris bertemu, lagi-lagi di titik yang sama.

Pemuda pirang di depannya tak menyahut. Menunggu adalah pilihannya.

"Sepertinya—" jeda sejenak, Minho merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Ada yang mengganjal di sana, menghambat kata yang akan diucapkan. Meski ia sendiri tahu, makna yang akan tersimpan jauh berkebalikan dengan apa kata hatinya. Minho merasa berat untuk membuka suara.

"Hm?" dan Newt menyerah untuk menunggu.

Minho membuang napas berat. "Aku tidak akan pernah menemuimu lagi, Newt. Berhenti sampai di sini. Jangan bertemu denganku lagi."

Dan Minho menutupnya dalam satu kecupan panjang di bibir tipis Newt. Manis, namun menyakitkan. Lembut, namun perih adanya.

Malam itu bisu. Minho merutuki dirinya sendiri—bodoh.

Setelah ini, mustahil baginya melepaskan jika hatinya tidak bisa menerima.

**~ooOOoo~**

* * *

><p>Sepertinya <strong>tbc <strong>dulu di sini *tepar*

* * *

><p><strong>Marquess : <strong>Gelar kedua setelah **Duke **adalah _marquess _(untuk gelar laki-laki) dan _marchioness _(untuk wanita). _Lord _dan _Lady_ adalah nama panggilan untuk mereka.

**Revolver : **sejenis senjata, seperti pistol. Memiliki berbagai macam jenis dan model, begitu pula kalibernya.

Informasi didapat dari mbah gugel :D

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Um, halo.

HAHAHAHA-staph, ini apa lah? Niat pengen bikin oneshot tentang victorian!au malah ngerandom kayak gini 8""D #adaapadengansaya. Dan seenak jidat malah dibuat twoshot, dipotong di bagian yang gak enak gitu, apalah ini? Ehem. Halo, maaf kalo jadi kepanjangan. Suki gak tau kesambet apa, niat bikin 2k atau paling panjang 4k, berujung jadi segini, manalagi dibuat twoshot/mati. Ya biarlah, lagian juga sekarang libur panjang, huahahahaha!/nak. Btw, itu festival musim gugurnya sedikit modifikasi, abis cari yang mendukung cerita gak ada/nanges. Dan ini pertama kalinya nge-post cerita chapter 1 sepanjang ini 8""D Maafkan atas ke-OOC-an dan typo-nya *bow* Lalu itu kenapa Gally over sekali sih, wai, wai? someone tolong jelasin :"""/udah.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca~ *ketjup*

Akhir kata,

Review please? *guling-guling*


End file.
